


Mr Walker's Amazing Big Bang Pills

by meatboys (weirdboys)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Boymeat, Cannibalism, Castration, Casual Vore, Character Death, Child Death, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Death, Consensual Underage Sex, Consensual Violence, Cooking, Dolcett - Freeform, Drowning, Execution, Exploding, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Food is People, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Gore, Guro, Hanging, Hard vore, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Parent/Child Incest, Popping, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Snuff, Snuff Kink, ballbusting, burned alive, bursting, child prey, child vore, cock biting, consensual guro, death kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdboys/pseuds/meatboys
Summary: READ THE TAGS. You probably won't like this story. It features a lot of extreme erotic violence and death in a clearly fictional setting that most people will find disturbing. It is EXTREMELY NASTY. Don't say you weren't warned.In a dystopian world where young boys welcome death and seek it out anywhere they can find it, the boys of the local elementary school are exploding, and third grader Timmy is feeling very left out. What is a boy to do when all his friends are blowing themselves up for fun and sexual pleasure? Join in, of course, with help from Mr Walker's Amazing Big Bang Pills!





	Mr Walker's Amazing Big Bang Pills

"Did you see Miss Smith's face when Bobby exploded in class?" whispered Timmy.

Will stifled a giggle. "It was soooo funny," sniggered the 7 year old. "When he put his hand up to answer the question, and Miss Smith called him, and then..."

"Bang!" the two whisper-shouted, and they collapsed into a fit of the giggles.

Mr Walker ran the joke store in town, and his latest invention was Mr Walker's Amazing Big Bang Pills. They were all the rage with the kids of Whistleton Boys Elementary. Since the pills showed up, there were little boys popping all over the place.

8 year old Carlos exploded at the dinner table on Thursday when his mom told him to eat his greens, covering the whole family in pink mist and boy parts. His grandmother swooned at the sight, but his mom, long since used to the creative ways boys ended themselves these days, just rolled her eyes and grabbed a mop.

11 year old Danny leapt from the diving board into the local swimming pool the next day. Just before he hit the water, he turned his divebomb into a human bomb, dyeing the water red and sending it flying several feet into the air. They had to close the pool all weekend to clean it out.

The adults were at a loss. They couldn't stop the boys from killing themselves in ways of their choosing, thanks to the overpopulation laws, but how they were choosing to die was causing a lot of disruption. All they could do was resign themselves to cleaning up after their children.

"Are you going out soon Will?" Timmy asked his friend.

"Yeah," replied Will. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled packet with a bright, firey mushroom cloud printed on one side. "I'm gonna go during gym class later."

"Awww, I'm gonna miss you," Timmy whined.

"You could go out too, I bought too much and you only need like two." Will handed Timmy a couple of pills from the packet.

"How do you use it?" Timmy asked, studying them carefully.

"Mr Walker said you take two, and then when you're ready, you concentrate reaaaallly hard, like you're pooping," Will explained.

"Ewwww!" Timmy scrunched up his face.

"Yeah, but Mr Walker said it's supposed to feel really good when you go bang. All tingly. I saw when Bobby went, his face was all screwed up like when he played with his dickie," Will explained.

"Huh. Well, I'll miss you, but if I go bang too, I won't have to worry about not seeing my friends anymore."

Across the playground there was a muffled explosion, followed by a wet splatter. The head of the school, a balding man in his mid 40s, burst out of the school and ran towards the scene.

"I wonder who that was," mused Timmy.

Timmy had a lot on his mind during class. Especially because this class was math, which he was prone to daydreaming in. All kinds of ideas raced through his head, and all of them ending in him exploding into chunky boy salsa, but they'd been done already, it wasn't fa-

"Timothy Henderson! I said, what is 5 times 20?"

"Um..." Timmy blinked as he snapped out of his reverie.

"Timothy, I need you to pay attention. This stuff is going to help you in a career one day, if you make it," said Mr Fisher, the eternally tired math teacher of the third grade.

"Oh, um, sorry Mr Fisher."

Mr Fisher sighed. The way things were going lately, he fully expected to be teaching an entirely new class of boys by next week. He just hoped he could go balls deep in at least one of them before they all vanished.

Lunch today was Joshua, one of the boys from the grade above him. He'd volunteered as a boy roast almost as soon as he entered school, but thanks to all the other boys who wanted to be cooked, it had taken until now to have his turn in the oven. Pride of place behind the counter, the lunch ladies cut strips off his thighs and belly to serve to the hungry students. As they sliced him up, he gasped wordlessly and his cock bounced, over and over again.

Timmy waved to Joshua as the lunch lady deposited a slice of the boy onto his plate, ladling sauce and potatoes all over it. Joshua's eyes flickered over to Timmy, and he cracked a small grin.

Timmy took his tray and looked across the vast cafeteria. In one corner some boys were having a minor food fight. Others, sitting and talking. But the one he was looking for was... ah!

He made a beeline for Will, who'd saved a spot for him.

Will was positively vibrating with excitement. "Just one more class to go until gym!" he squee-d.

"You're so sure about this," Timmy moaned. "I can't think of a good way to go pop. Everyone else has done something but I can't think of anything!"

"Hmm," Will pondered. "Well, you don't have to pop, didn't you want to go into the meat grinder before?"

"Yeah, but I like this way more now."

Timmy pushed a morsel of boy roast into his mouth. The flavors burst over his tongue. "Mmm, delicious!"

Will's eyes followed the fork, noting how much he savored the taste. "Can you help me with something before I go?" he asked.

"Huh?" Timmy mumbled through a mouthful of Joshua.

"I'm... not gonna need my dickie anymore. Can you eat it?"

Timmy swallowed. "Oh. Yeah, okay! I like how it tastes."

So before the next class, Timmy and Will slipped into the little boys' room, and gave each other one last suck. In Timmy's case, once Will shot his youthful cum into his mouth, he slurped the cocklet and tiny balls into his mouth and bit down, hard. His teeth sank into the skin, and Will groaned as his cock and balls were pulled away from him.

A small spurt of blood was quickly stopped up by Will with bandages and antiseptic. He had obviously been paying attention in the first aid class at the beginning of the grade.

He leaned back against the wall, panting as the wound closed up, and grinned at Timmy as he chewed and swallowed the mouthful of raw cock and balls he'd given him.

"One more class!"

That class was History, taught by a bespectacled man by the name of Mr Russell. It was mostly very boring, with a lot of droning on about facts and figures. Once again, Timmy slipped into daydreams.

He thought back to when he liked to hide in the oven, hoping someone would turn it on without looking inside. He was the last of four boys in his family. One grew up and moved away to college to become a doctor. The other two didn't stay around for long, one ending up on the barbecue for the family cookout and the other being selected for processing, butchered and turned into many delicious cuts of meat to feed the hungry population.

But only a small percentage of boys ended up as someone's dinner, so to curb the excess, other ways had to be found. And of course, they had to be fun. But try as he might, Timmy couldn't think of a way to pop that he liked.

Before he knew it, it was gym class, and time to say goodbye to Will. The coach led them outside to the race track, and Timmy gasped as he instantly realized how Will intended to blow himself up.

After a few warm-up exercises, the coach, a heavy-set and athletic woman in her mid 30s, announced a race.

"Three laps around the track, first one across the line at the end wins!"

The boys all lined up.

"Ready, set, go!"

Twenty eight boys sped out. Will quickly took the lead, being the fastest boy in class. Timmy worked hard to keep up.

Lap one.

Some boys were getting tired, having thrown most of their energy into that first run around the track. A few peeled off and hung back. Timmy was determined to keep up, to see Will as he reached the finish line.

Lap two.

Timmy was around the middle of the pack on the second lap. He wanted to save his energy to catch up with Will at the end.

One of the boys in the race muttered to himself. "He's so fast today."

Timmy smiled to himself.

Lap three!

With a burst of speed, Timmy surged to the front. He briefly caught up with Will, who blew him a kiss. His heart skipped a beat, and he stumbled a little, but caught himself and sped on.

The finish line was in sight, and Timmy knew this was the end for Will.

"Goodbye, Will!" he yelled to his friend.

"Goodbye, Timmy!" Will hollered back.

And at the split second he crossed the line, he let out a strained groan, launched himself into the air and exploded.

Will had spun around as he jumped so everyone could see his face. The expression of concentration turned to sheer pleasure in the split second before his annihilation, his eyes rolling back and his mouth opening in a silent moan. Then his torso and limbs detonated into red paste, sending his head up into the air. The head almost looked like it was inflating for a brief moment before it popped. A rain of multicolored boy matter flew down onto the remaining runners as they passed the finish line.

Underneath this spectacular sight, Timmy skidded to a halt, smearing a chunk of boy gore across the ground from under his shoe as he stopped. He stood there, panting from both the exertion of the race and his cock jumping in his shorts.

The whistle blew, and the coach ran over. Everything quickly became a blur, as questions were asked and statements taken for the usual bureaucracy. Parents were called, forms were signed, and hands shaken. A man in uniform was thanking Will's parents for his contribution to society.

They were eventually allowed to go, the whole class going into the showers to rinse off what was left of Will. All the boys were totally splattered when they thundered through the finish line, so the water draining away was pink and gritty with gore. A young couple to the right of Timmy were fucking like rabbits, the one on top muttering sweet deadly nothings into the ear of the other, who was moaning as he took the boy's cock. Others let out little gasps as they fingered their holes, cleaning them out for later.

In bed that night, Timmy fingered his little cock, and looked at the two little pills Will gave him that day. Tomorrow was Saturday, and his mom and dad promised to take him to the carnival. Surely he'd find a fun way to explode there.

The door creaked, and his dad peeked in.

"Are you ready for bed, son?" he asked.

Timmy smiled. "Can you come and tuck me in, Daddy?"

"Of course!" Daddy unzipped his trousers, fishing out his hard cock, and approached the bed. Timmy pulled his ankles over his head, exposing his asshole. His father opened a drawer in the side table, took out the lotion, and rubbed it all over his cock and his son's butt.

He rested his length on his son's entrance, and slid the head inside. Timmy grunted. He was used to the sensation of his dad's long dick inside his ass, but he always made sure to train his hole to keep it nice and tight, for the extra hit of pleasure.

Inch by inch, Timmy's dad gently fed his cock into his boy, until all seven inches slipped cozily inside the 8 year old asshole, and stopped for a moment.

"Daddy," Timmy said.

"Yes, my boy?"

"I'm gonna go out tomorrow at the carnival. Will gave me some pills at school that'll make me go pop," the boy smiled sweetly.

"Oh," Timmy's dad responded with surprise. "Are you sure this is how you want to go? I thought you were going in the meat grinder once you turned 10."

"Yeah I wanna go pop! I like it way more!"

"Well if tomorrow is when you're gonna go bye-bye, we'd better make tonight extra special, huh?"

He pulled out of his son and left the room for a moment, returning with a big box of toys. His son's jaw dropped when he pulled the largest toy out, a foot long horse dildo, and his mouth watered in anticipation.

A lot of happy moans and screams could be heard from the room for many, many hours.

* * *

The carnival had many rides and games for boys of all ages. Timmy was mostly left to his own devices, but with strict instructions to call his parents once he'd decided it was his time to go.

Boys were charging around all over the place. 

Behind a long counter filled with fluffy toys and balloons was the Shooting Gallery. A plain, white room behind thick glass, the gallery had 12 preteen boys tied to chairs, stakes, and other things. Some boys had little red targets next to them, triggering various small traps and executions. Their arms were pinned to their sides, but their hands were left free enough to play with their dicks, which some were idly doing as they waited for the next player.

Timmy approached the counter, handed the man a token, and crouched over the .50cal rifle pointing through a hole in the glass.

"Now kid, you have 7 shots, so make 'em count. Five hits, you win a prize. These boys been waiting a long time for this, so don't leave 'em hanging."

Timmy closed one eye and looked through the scope. As he browsed past each boy, they squeezed their dicks harder in their hands, anticipating the bullet that would splatter them across the room.

Then he spotted Jamie, a shy boy he'd seen at the back of class. Eye fixed to the scope, he took a hand off the rifle and waved. The kid grinned nervously, and fondled his cock some more.

A finger curled around the trigger, and pulled it.

Jamie jerked back, the upper half of his body annihilated by the explosive bullet. His arms fell to the ground as his shoulders vanished into red mist. His cock bounced and spewed a final load, and blood lanced upwards from the remains of his torso.

DING! That was the first shot.

One boy had a noose tied around their neck, hooked around a sandbag positioned on a little platform. A red target was underneath the platform.

He pulled the trigger, but the shot crumbled into the outer wall, missing its target.

Holding his breath, a trick he remembered from the movies, he tried again.

THONK

A bullet zoomed into the target, collapsing the platform. The sandbag went down and the noose went up, dragging the boy into the air, his neck breaking with a snap. His hands spasmed in his last moments, crushing his little balls in his grip, and he rode through a final dry orgasm.

DING!

A particularly cute boy, rocking back and forth in his chair, swallowed and froze as the gun was aimed at him. Despite this, he was frantically yanking his little cock, awaiting his imminent demise.

Timmy's aim slipped as he pulled the trigger. With a pop, the bullet blew off the upper half of his head, leaving just an exposed jaw in place. He blasted the contents of his balls all over his thighs as his head was destroyed, and expired with a wet gurgle, going limp in the chair.

DING!

At the very back of the room, a boy was spread out on a wall-mounted rack. Above his head was a red lever switch and a large circular saw. 

Timmy's bullet blew off the lever, and the saw screeched into life. A soupy grinding sound reverberated throughout the room as the saw made contact with the back of the boy's head, eating into his brain, before bursting out of his face. His eyes rolled back and he shuddered in pleasure as he was violently sliced in two. His cock bounced over and over as the revolving blade worked its way down his torso, and then he pissed out every fluid his body had left - cum, piss, and eventually blood - when the saw cut through his stomach, abdomen, and finally his penis.

The two separated parts of the boy jumped and slid against each other as the saw dragged free, before falling slack.

DING!

"Final shot!" the man yelled.

In the center of the room, a boy was tied to a stake. Piles of wood surrounded him, soaked in gasoline. A wooden target lay among the kindling. Timmy aimed, and shot.

With a pop and a whoosh, the pyre caught light. The boy wriggled an arm into a comfortable position to grab his cock as the flames roared up, crawling closer to his body.

Then the flammable liquids that covered his skin caught light, and he burned, bright and fierce, screaming and moaning, bucking into his hand as the flames consumed him. His skin sloughed off as the fire ate into his body, his bones turned black as they burned, his hair caught fire and his face melted away. His life ended as the others did - riding out the biggest explosion of sexual pleasure he'd ever experienced in his short life.

DING-DING-DING!

"That's all, kid!" the man said from behind him. "You hit 5, so you get a prize."

5 dead boys. Two splattered across the room in bloody chunks, one messily sliced in two, one hanging limply from the noose, and the last boy a blackened, charred mass of burnt flesh and bones atop a smoldering pyre. The six remaining kids were shivering with arousal, jacking themselves off with their free hands and grinding on their seats against their bonds.

Timmy tore his eyes away from the happy scene and looked at the prizes. He pointed immediately to a unicorn-shaped balloon.

As the boy walked away from the stall, the shutters came down for maintenance. Boys who went out in carnival games were usually fertilizer grade, and the telltale sound of a meat grinder started from behind the stall.

Timmy wandered around the carnival, thinking hard about how he wanted to go.

Past the dunk tank, with a boy held in place underwater, a telltale white string floating from his cock as he drowned.

He munched on cotton candy as he watched teen boys try the two man strength test. A heavily muscled adult slammed the target with a large hammer, over and over again, sending a bright red mechanical boxing glove crashing into the teenagers' boxers. Several boys were sitting and watching nearby, drenched in sweat, and their crotches were soaked with pink-tinged cum.

There was the log flume ride, with boys strapped to logs, riding straight into a wood-chipper at the end. The rollercoaster was a euthanasia model from the recently-discovered design of a long-forgotten architect, the screams from that corner petering out as the riders lost consciousness. But what caused his mouth to dry up and excitement to rise in his chest was in one small corner of the park, just barely covered over with a silver tarpaulin.

He found his parents and related their plan to them. They vanished for a little while and came back with another man, dressed in bright clothes and a wide smile.

"So, we'd love to help you with your idea. You're doing a great thing for society, kid."

Timmy grinned. "I can't wait!"

From within the human cannon, a totally naked Timmy was vibrating with excitement. He'd swallowed his pills a few minutes before, and could feel the explosive effect grumbling in his guts and the pressure growing in the back of his head.

The PA system clicked on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have a special treat for you today. Timothy Henderson, a 8 year old local boy, has volunteered to go out in the human cannon. Look to the skies to see his demise!"

"Are you ready?" the man asked. Timmy nodded furiously, and looked back to his beaming parents, who waved and blew kisses. His dad took a small remote control from his pocket and pressed a button, and the vibrator lodged in his ass sparked into life on its maximum setting. He gave his son a final thumbs up.

The man struck a match and placed it to the fuse. It hissed and burned away. He put the radio to his mouth and announced Timmy's final countdown to the carnival.

"Five... four... three... two... one!"

With a flash of light and a huge BANG, Timmy was launched into the air above the carnival. The world rushed by in streaks of color and light. He reached the heights of the Ferris wheel towering over the park and looked down for a brief moment.

Then he felt for the little ball of death deep inside him, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

It was an even bigger rush than being fired into the air from a cannon. Warmth spread throughout his entire body, from his guts up to his chest and out to his limbs. He gritted his teeth as the warmth turned to a burning, shredding sensation. The vibrator in his ass, grinding into his prostate, blew him past the point of orgasm. His cock bounced over and over, blasting ropes of cum into the air, and then Timmy exploded.

The final sound he made, a strained "ugh!", was cut off into a gurgle as his head detached from his throat, launching even further into the air. His limbs and torso dissolved into thick, red stew. The last feeling Timmy would ever experience was beautiful, orgasmic relief as his brain exploded, blowing his skull into bloody chips.

Boy gore rained down on the carnival, to the delight of the boys on the ground. They jumped, clapped, and yelled as meaty chunks landed all over.

Next to the cotton candy stand was the young couple from Timmy's gym class. They were locked together in a passionate kiss as Timmy's remains rained down on them.

"Let's go," the older boy whispered. A smile crept across the lips of the younger boy, and in a tight embrace, the lovers exploded into chunky salsa.


End file.
